Pokemon Islands Hurricane Wind Scale
The Pokemon Islands use a simple wind scale to measure the intensity of their storms, since their first ever season in 1996. It is notably similar to the Saffir Simpson Hurricane wind scale, but with one extra category added on, Typhoon status. Category 1 Some''' damage will occur.' A category 1 storm should not be taken lightly. They may seem weak compared to the most major of storms, but they are still something to fear. They can bring almost 100 mile per hour winds. These storms are typically associated with power outages. They can also topple some mobile homes, and knock over mailboxes. These storms can be life threatening. Category 2 '''Moderate damage will occur.' A category 2 storm is a beefed up category 1 storm, bringing around 100 mile per hour winds. These storms can do much more damage than a C1, and should be taken seriously. These storms have been known to uproot trees, and tear down signs. They can also cause massive power outages, but not as often as category 1 storms. These storms are very threatening. Category 3 Considerable damage will occur. Category 3 storms and above are considered major storms, due to their faster winds, and capabilities. These storms can produce 120 mile per hour winds, as well as lots of rain. These storms are more known for coastal damages, but can cause plenty of damage inland as well. These storms are known to destroy poorly build piers and other coastal structures. These storms are some of the more deadly ones. Category 4 Major damage will occur. Category 4 storms are some of the strongest storms you can find around the island. These storms are significantly stronger than Category 3 storms, and can bring 150 mile per hour winds. These storms are often the cause for major urban destruction. These storms can tear mobile homes out of the ground, and a majority of the trees it encounters will be swallowed up in its wake. These storms are well known for draining the affected town's water and power supplies, sometimes for weeks. Category 5 Devastating damage will occur. The category 5 storms used to be the strongest on the whole scale, until the typhoon category was introduced. These storms are very deadly and powerful, and can bring anywhere from 160 to 190 mile per hour winds, These storms are capable of destroying entire houses, and uprooting any tree in its path. These storms have also been known to topple entire apartments and complexes. If a storm like this is headed your way, get out of there, or seek nearby shelter. This is not a storm you can ride out within your four walls. Typhoon Total Annihilation will occur. These storms are very rare, but are very dangerous and are the largest storms recorded in the Islands. These storms always bring winds of over 200 miles per hour. These storms don't topple a few buildings if it passes a city, it will tear up every single building in the city, leaving a flat, barren plain behind. These storms leave no evidence behind, as things that are on the ground are sucked up by the incredible wind speeds. These storms have torn people from their homes and launched them into the ocean. They are truly a force to be reckoned with. However, they are so rare, that only 3 have formed since records began in 1996. Only one Typhoon has ever made landfall. Category:Wind scale